a sociedade do anel e uma hobbit
by Lili Diggory
Summary: Acho que a sociedade do anel precisa de uma mulher e fiz uma personagem! No que vai dar? Em romance? Oh, que dúvida!
1. o início

Bom gente, eu adoro O senhor dos anéis, mas só li o primeiro livro e só assisti ao primeiro filme. Como eu nunca gostei muito do Sam e sempre achei que deveria ter uma garota na comitiva, eu criei a minha personagem e botei no lugar do Sam. Por isso eu começo esse fanfic na hora mais importante, quando a comitiva do anel está partindo de Valfenda, e então eu posso introduzir a minha personagem.

Frodo, Píppin e Merry, os três Hobbits do Condado, se encaminharam para os jardins de Valfenda, pela manhã, com suas mochilas nas costas e cheios de disposição.

Ao chegarem lá, se depararam com um anão, um elfo e dois homens. Olharam para aquele estranho grupo e se perguntaram quando seriam apresentados. Como que em resposta à sua pergunta, o elfo se adiantou:

--- Olá, sejam bem vindos à comitiva, corajosos hobbits! Meu nome é Legolas e eu represento os elfos. Esses são Gimli, o representante dos anões e Aragorn e Boromir são os representantes dos homens.

--- Muito prazer, nós somos Frodo, Merry e Píppin.

--- Ora, vejo que já se conheceram! – falou Gandalf, adentrando no jardim.

--- Gandalf! Finalmente! – falou Aragorn

--- Bem, bem, vou apresentar mais alguém a vocês. Esta é Elisabeth Tûk.

Atrás de Gandalf estava uma jovem hobbit de altura mediana (para sua espécie), olhos verdes e cabelos na altura da cintura, fortemente presos em uma trança. Todos olharam encantados para aquela linda figura.

--- Olá, podem me chamar de Lisa! – cumprimentou ela em sua voz delicada e melodiosa.

Tentando não parecer muito distraídos, os hobbits concordaram ligeiramente dispersos. Gandalf completou:

--- Lisa é curandeira, e nos será muito útil caso alguém fique ferido, o que infelizmente é bem provável.

--- Bem, acho que é melhor partirmos logo, agora que já estamos organizados – falou Frodo animadamente, recuperando a presença de espírito.

--- Certo! – concordaram todos

E partiram, andando em fila indiana, Aragorn à frente e Gandalf fechando o grupo.

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro episódio! Deixem reviews!!!

Bjinhs,

#Lili#


	2. nada acontece

Capítulo 2 – nada acontece...

No último episódio, a comitiva do anel parte de Valfenda, depois de apresentada a uma nova integrante: Lisa. Agora eles já estão em missão e começam os acontecimentos...

OBS.: Desculpem o título, é que eu absolutamente não pude pensar em nada.

Após andarem o dia inteiro pela campina vazia, todos ansiavam por descanso. Ao cair da noite, procuraram um pequeno ajuntamento de arbustos e se acomodaram, logo fazendo uma pequena fogueira, por coincidência ou não bem atrás de um pedregulho (N.ª: estou dizendo isso para ninguém me questionar em outra ocasião) . Depois de comerem algo, começaram a armar suas tendas. Havia somente quatro tendas, e eles eram nove (N.ª: dãããã!), portanto tiveram que decidir quem dividiria sua tenda com quem.

--- Como Lisa é a única mulher, terá uma tenda só para ela. – declarou Aragorn – Frodo, Merry e Píppin, como são pequenos podem ficar na outra tenda.

--- Eu e o anão podemos ficar na outra... – falou Legolas meio incerto – Mas Boromir poderia ficar conosco para que você e Gandalf fiquem juntos.

--- Ótimo, assim está bem arranjado! – concluiu Aragorn, já indo levar suas coisas e as de Gandalf para a última tenda.

Enquanto isso, Lisa se dirigira até a nascente próxima, mas sem perceber fora seguida de longe por Frodo. Ao chegar lá, se ajoelhou para pegar água, e nem reparou quando seu observador parou bem à sua frente. Levantou-se e tomou um susto, dando um pequeno grito, mas ao ver quem era logo se acalmou.

--- Nossa, nem vi você!

--- Desculpe se te assustei, - falou Frodo constrangido – é que eu queria lhe perguntar se você não queria uma ajuda para levar os mantimentos e as suas coisas para a barraca...

--- Bom, eu queria sim, obrigado... Mas e as suas coisas?

--- Na verdade eu levo muito poucas coisas, e o único objeto de valor é... o anel!

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo, enquanto os dois se dirigiam ao acampamento, até que Lisa falou:

--- Você é muito corajoso em aceitar essa missão!

--- Hã? Ah, bem... Eu acho que é meio minha obrigação porá causa do Bilbo e tal, mas na verdade eu tento não pensar nos perigos, e sim no bem que eu vou fazer quando destruir o anel.

Nisso chegaram ao acampamento, e como o local estava bem silencioso, ao ouvirem sua conversa todos viraram-se para olha-los. Ambos ficaram ruborizados diante de tantos "curiosos" e tentaram se "explicar", dizendo que tinham ido pegar água, mas todos se entreolharam estranhamente diante dessa explicação tão pouco explicativa (N.ª: obviamente só precisa-se de uma pessoa para pegar água...)

Quando todos se recolheram para suas tendas (N.ª: Frodo e Lisa "esqueceram" que ele iria ajudá-la), Píppin falou baixinho com Frodo:

--- Ela é linda, não é?

--- Hã? Quem?

--- A Lisa, oras!

--- Ah, tá! É, ela é bonita, e legal também.

--- E você já deu uma paquerada nela, né?

--- Do que você está falando?

---Ah Frodo, fala sério, tá na cara que você tá caidinho por ela! E pelo visto ela não te acha de todo mal, não... (N.ª: e dá?)

--- Sério? Quer dizer... Ah, esquece, se já deu pra notar assim...

Um pouco desanimado, Frodo foi dormir, sem no entanto deixar de pensar naqueles maravilhosos e alegres olhos verdes...

E aí gente, estão gostando da fanfic? Se estão achando totalmente idiota e que nada acontece, se acalmem: no próximo capítulo começam as coisas interessantes! Mas deixem reviews!

Bjinhs,

#Lili#


	3. lutas e beijos

Capítulo 3 – lutas e beijos

Oi gente! Estou de volta! Foi mal eu ter demorado a postar esse capítulo, é que eu tava com dificuldade pra escrever o próximo! Mas agora tudo bem e vamos à história!

OBS.: finalmente o que todos esperavam! Se bem que nem demorou tanto assim...

---------------------------------------

Todos acordaram bem cedo, tomaram o café da manhã e arrumaram suas coisas para partirem. Sem falarem muito, caminharam a manhã toda (N.ª: o tempo passa rápido, né?), até chegarem a um pequeno bosque, onde pararam na sombra para descansar e almoçar.

Depois de comerem, recomeçaram a andar, até que Legolas parou repentinamente e falou baixinho:

--- Esperem, eu ouvi alguma coisa! Aragorn, escute!

Todos pararam, tentando escutar algo, e os hobbits, como são criaturas silenciosas, logo souberam do que se tratava:

--- Orcs! – exclamou Lisa

--- E são muitos! – completou Frodo, já tirando da bainha sua espada, que brilhava azulada.

--- Lisa, corra para aquelas pedras e se esconda, nós vamos protegê-la! – falou Aragorn preocupado.

--- Hã? Do que você está falando? Acha que eu vou ficar me escondendo enquanto vocês lutam? Nem morta! – falou a hobbit, pela primeira vez abandonando a timidez e mostrando-se decidida.

"Ai meu Deus" – pensou Aragorn – "essa garota vai nos dar trabalho! De quem foi a idéia de trazê-la?"

Todos ficaram em guarda, esperando o ataque e prontos para proteger Lisa, menos Gandalf, que parecia tranqüilo e estranhamente divertido com a situação.

Os orcs então finalmente atacaram, adentrando na clareira com toda a fúria. Foi aí que ficou claro o motivo do divertimento de Gandalf, que surpreendeu igualmente a todos: Lisa não só não precisava de proteção como era a melhor guerreira que todos já tinham visto. Ela matou mais orcs do que todos eles juntos e era mais habilidosa com a espada do que o mais habilidoso guerreiro da Terra Média (N.ª: que exagero!!!).

Mas os orcs eram muitos, e eles ainda lutavam bravamente quando, sem ninguém perceber, cinco orcs cercaram Frodo de encontro a uma rocha.

---------------------------------------

Eu pensei em parar o capítulo aqui, nessa hora dramática, até porque ele está ficando ENORME, mas não vai dar certo. Já pensou, todo mundo no suspense? Até porque, o capítulo não ia poder chamar "lutas e beijos" e sim só "lutas". Bom, o que importa é que eu só dei uma pequena pausa pra fazer suspense, mas nem tanto! Continuemos com a história!

---------------------------------------

Ele não tinha saída, portanto gritou por ajuda. Lisa, que estava do outro lado da rocha, escutou e escalou-a rapidamente. Do topo, pôde ver o que tinha acontecido, e não pensou duas vezes: pulou ferozmente em cima dos orcs. O resultado foi catastrófico para as feras: eles não estão acostumados a raciocínio rápido, e com o ataque surpresa ficaram completamente sem ação. Foram dizimados antes de poderem entender o que era aquela criatura voadora.

--- Você está bem? – perguntou Lisa preocupada.

--- Ah, claro, estou sim. – respondeu Frodo tentando esconder o braço ensangüentado, sem muito sucesso.

--- Algum problema? – indagou Boromir, surpreendendo os dois.

--- Não, tudo resolvido... – falou Lisa distraidamente – Eu vi isso Frodo!

Frodo corou, mas disfarçou, se dirigindo a Boromir:

--- Onde estão os outros?

--- Estão logo ali, já montando o acampamento. Sigam-me!

Os hobbits o seguiram, Frodo tentando andar mais atrás, para não ter de encaram Lisa.

Ao chegarem lá, os outros cercaram-nos, perguntando se estavam bem.

--- Tudo bem, não estão feridos... – falou Boromir acalmando-os.

--- Frodo está – interrompeu Lisa – venha cá e eu vou cuidar disso! – e dirigiu-se para sua barraca.

--- Ora, é só um corte pequeno... – falou Frodo corando novamente, mas seguiu-a.

Quando entrou na barraca, Lisa estava abaixada pegando bandagens e água oxigenada (N.ª: nem sei se existia nessa época!).

--- Me dê o seu braço aqui. – falou ela quando levantou-se – Ora, não foi sério. Mas mesmo assim pode inflamar!

Ela pegou o braço dele delicadamente, e enquanto ela limpava o corte e estancava o sangramento, Frodo sentiu como se seu coração flutuasse e o sangue latejasse no seu rosto. Ele falou, meio rouco:

--- É... Obrigado por me salvar!

Mas quando ela olhou docemente para ele e falou: "Ah, de nada, acho que você teria feito a mesma coisa por qualquer um de nós!", ele simplesmente não resistiu. Tocou levemente no rosto dela, e enquanto ela olhava, surpresa e ruborizada, ele se aproximou devagar e a beijou longamente, sentindo o calor de seu rosto, a respiração tensa e uma sensação indescritível...

Quando eles se afastaram, ambos viram no rosto do outro a sua própria expressão: um misto de surpresa, carinho, vergonha e uma felicidade extasiante.

No momento seguinte, Píppin entrou na barraca, falando:

--- Vocês não vêm comer? Os outros estão preocupa... – ele parou subitamente quando viu o rosto dos dois.

--- Já estávamos indo... – falou Frodo, sabendo que Píppin tinha certeza de que a expressão dos dois revelava no mínimo muito constrangimento e nervoso.

Enquanto comiam, ninguém falou nada, a não ser para perguntar se Frodo estava bem, mas Píppin não deixou de notar que ele e Lisa não conseguiam parar de sorrir para os próprios pratos.

---------------------------------------

E aí gente, gostaram? Espero que sim, e espero reviews também! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjinhs,

#Lili#


End file.
